xmefandomcom-20200213-history
The Hex Factor
The Hex Factor is the fifteenth episode of the second season of X-Men: Evolution and the twenty-eighth episode of the overall series. It originally aired on April 20, 2002. Overview Synopsis Charles is escorted by an officer into a cell after after Charles is let inside of the room, the officer instructs another officer over a walkie-talkie to bring the patient in. The officers make sure the patient's hands are tied and the officers and facility staff try to escort her to the room with Charles, but she gets a hand free and uses her powers to push everyone around, as well as escape from the rest of her bondings. She starts destroying lights and endangering staff before trying to escape through a door, which she melted to enter the proceeding pathway and despite the staff finding her and trying to get her, she gets to Charles before they do to her and tries to use her powers on Charles before the latter uses his telepathy on her and renders her to a calmer state. The guards try to check up on Charles and he assures them he will be fine and after they leave, he notes to Wanda that she seemed angry and that he had hoped they had made more progress in teaching her to control that anger. He questions if they are treating her well there, but Wanda orders him to just get her out and Charles assures her that while there is a place for her at his institute, he cannot risk it due to her mental stability. A doctor comes in and tells Charles that they are going to have to cut the session short since they are doing some tests with her. Charles understands, but tells Wanda that he expects her to go quietly and to have no more outbursts. The doctor shows his ID to the police officers and gains entry through a fleet of stairs, with Wanda noticing that he passed the radiology room. As they descend down the stairs, Wanda begins activating her powers and the doctor assures her that he is going to help her. They run through the crumbling building and are met outside by Agatha Harkness, the latter speaking to Wanda and keeping her under control. The doctor morphs into Mystique and orders Agatha to keep Wanda under control since she has other business to attend to. Mystique turns back into the doctor and walks back inside the building. Meanwhile at Bayville High School, Kurt is having no luck getting his history book out of his locker. Kitty approaches him and upon him informing her of his difficulty, she phases her hand through the locker and gets the book for him. Kurt tells her that he owes her one and the latter has him to try one of her muffins she made in ho-met class. Kurt eats it and is visibly revolted by it, stating it is "hard to describe" how it tastes and when Kitty asks what he thinks can be improved, he tells her something "to wash the taste away" as he runs off and leaves her and the muffin, which begins bouncing up and down. Scott and Jean are talking and Scott asks about Duncan, who Jean struggles to say anything good about before stating that he's "not the guy" she thought he was and that her relationship with him has not been "that great", as opposed to Scott and Taryn. Scott says that Taryn is good, but feels compelled to get things "out of the way" with Jean and tries telling her what he has felt for "a longtime now" before he is cut off by Duncan honking his horn as he arrives to pick up Jean. The latter does not seem interested in Duncan and tells Scott to "never mind him", but asks him what he was going to say. Scott tries to speak, but is again cut off by Duncan and opts that the two talk later on since Duncan is waiting. As Scott walks away, Jean is left standing as Duncan keeps honking. She screams "Alright already!" and walks to get in his car as Scott watches. Mystique slams open the Brotherhood's door and announces her return, surprising everyone. Toad comes up and asks if it is really her and she throws him, which indicates to Toad that it is her. Mystique scolds the group for destroying her house and Blob says the team was thinking about cleaning the place up. Mystique tells them they should also grow some backbone, questioning what became of the tough group of mutants she assembled. Quicksilver refutes this by stating the team is "as tough as ever" and Mystique questions when the group defeated the X-Men, also mentioning Lance's attempt to join the group. Lance bows his head in shame as Tabitha comes downstairs and wrongly pronounces Mystique's name. The latter corrects her and asserts her dominance by stating that the house belongs to her and orders her to get out of her room, then challenges her and pronounces her name wrong as well. Tabitha creates a ball from her powers and Pietro quickly runs up to her and cautions her against combating Mystique, also throwing the ball down, which Blob catches and then throws to Toad and throws him into the kitchen, where it explodes despite his pleas. Quicksilver gets down with the rest of the Brotherhood and Tabitha opts to leave as Mystique ordered, saying she was "getting sick of living in Moron Manor, anyway." Mystique says that she learns quickly unlike the rest of the group and Quicksilver questions where she has been all this time. She tells him that all he needs to know is that she is back and the X-Men are going to "get knocked down a peg" and introduces them to Wanda, who she refers to as their "new secret weapon." Pietro and Wanda instantly recognize each other and she uses her powers to start destroying the house as well as throwing an obstacle at Pietro, which narrowly misses. The Brotherhood takes cover and Toad questions Pietro about his relationship with Wanda, wrongly guessing that she was an ex-girlfriend before Pietro corrects him and identifies her as his sister. Lance comes over to Pietro and Toad and says that Pietro and Wanda need some "serious family counseling" and orders Pietro to make her stop. The latter orders him back to make her stop and Lance tries using his powers, only to have them redirected at him by Wanda and cause the roof to collapse right on top of the Brotherhood. Toad quickly gets out of the bricks and tries slimming Wanda, but she throws his powers back at him and he is hit by his own slime. He is disgusted by having slimmed himself and Agatha Harkness then stops Wanda as the group watches in awe. Mystique says that her previous attack on the group should give them some "small idea" on what she can do as Pietro questions why Mystique would bring someone so dangerous to their group, referring to his sister as being like a witch with her abilities. Mystique says this is the exact reason why she went along with recruiting her and says she brought along Agatha Harkness to help her control her abilities. Mystique mentions having downloaded the recorded data of Wanda from Charles's computer as Tabitha leaves, stating there are "definitely too many women for this house". As she leaves, Mystique's room explodes. Scott tries getting a drink and finds Kurt as well, questioning what he is doing sneaking around. Kurt asks if he has seen Kitty, who Scott informs him has been looking for him since he is her official taste tester. Charles tells the three to gather everyone in the library and Nightcrawler teleports away to do as Charles said, with the muffin dropping to the ground and causing a crack. Charles tells the group that he has been having sessions with Wanda and mentions her anger, which Jean asks what is the source of it and Charles says her father was the one who sent her to the facility when her powers became uncontrollable. Rogue brings up the idea that Wanda might have just ran away and Charles voices his suspicion that someone else was involved, who plans on using her powers against the group. Meanwhile, Wanda is having a session with Agatha and the latter instructs her to concentrate her powers and allow it to be "the focus" of her whole being. The flame the two are practicing with is her anger and Agatha warns for her to not let it overtake her, but Wanda remembers being abandoned by her father at the facility. She destroys the flame and the pair practice sitting down with Wanda trying to see only "beauty" in her abilities and ignore the darkness. She again recalls her past and the session ends, after which Wanda cuts her hair and is complimented by Pietro. He tells her that he just wants to talk when she breaks the mirror with her powers and he tells her he knew it must have been hard on her, but she assures him he does not know anything. Pietro says he really did not want their father to leave her at the facility, but she was out of control and he convinced him that it was "all for the best". Wanda remembers more of when she was taken to the facility and Pietro tries to get her to see it from his "point of view". Credits *'Written by:' **Cydne Clark **Steve Granat *'Directed by:' **Gary Graham *'Starring:' **David Kaye - Charles Xavier **Scott McNeil - Wolverine **Kirsten Williamson - Storm **Kirby Morrow - Cyclops **Venus Terzo - Jean Grey **Brad Swaile - Nightcrawler **Maggie Blue O'Hara - Shadowcat **Meghan Black - Rogue **Neil Denis - Spyke **Noel Fisher - Toad **Christopher Grey - Avalanche **Richard Ian Cox - Quicksilver **Colleen Wheeler - Mystique **Kelly Sheridan - Scarlet Witch Production notes Continuity notes Trivia